Shark-Style Toothache/Transcript
Theme song :Donny: I'm a hungry shark, and I'm gonna get you. Rrroar! Aah! A shark! A shark! It's gonna eat me. Aah! :Doc: Hermie, look out! :Donny: Rrroar! I've got you now, Mr. Chomp. I'm a whale, and I'm bigger and hungrier than you. Oh, no. He got me. The whale got me. :and Dr. McStuffins chuckle :Dr. McStuffins: OK, mister, out of the tub before you turn into a shark. :Donny: Aw. :Dr. McStuffins: Let's go put your pj-ramas on. Finish up, Doc. I'll tuck you in after I put Donny to bed. :Doc: OK, mom. :goes off :chuckles :Doc: I hope you guys had a fun bath. :Hermie: Yeah, fun. :Mr. Chomp: It was awful nice. :Squeaks :Hermie: Hurry, Squeakers. He's making those shark eyes at ya. Aah! :Mr. Chomp: Hey, little guy. You want a sharky-back ride? :gasps :quack :Mr. Chomp: Marvin, you want to race? :quack :Mr. Chomp: OK, ready, set-- :Hermie: Quick, give me your hand. :quack :Doc: Guys, Mr. Chomp's just playing. He won't hurt you. :Mr. Chomp: You bet I won't. Oh! Oh! Ooh, that hurts! Hey, Doc, can I get a little help? :Doc: Of course. :Lambie: No. Don't get to close to the shark. Please? :Doc: Lambie, I can't see. :Lambie: Oh. Sorry. :Doc: What's going on, Mr. Chomp? :Mr. Chomp: I don't know. Something's wrong my bite. :Doc: Can you come a little closer so I can? :Lambie: No! Doc, watch out! :Hermie: He's coming for ya! I can't look. :Doc: You guys, don't be silly. Mr. Chomp's the sweetest shark ever. Let's get you to my room and take a look. :goes off :Doc: Hi, guys. :Stuffy: Dragons love a bouncy bed. Boing, boing. Come on, Chilly. Bounce with me. :Chilly: Snowmen aren't really meant for bouncing. Snow is delicate, you know. Whoa! Huh? Shark! :Doc: Everyone, we have a new-- Hey, where did everybody go? :Chilly: Uh, Doc, why is there a sh-sh-shark in the bedroom? :Doc: Oh. This is Mr. Chomp, Donny's bath toy. He needs help, and the clinic is closed now, so we'll have to set up a field hospital right here. Who wants to go get Hallie? :all talking at once :Chilly: Me. Oh, me. :Doc: OK, uh, Hermie and Squeakers. :Hermie: Good luck, guys. Hope the shark doesn't eat ya. :Doc: We need to get set up. I have some stuff over here. :Lambie: I'll come with you. :Stuffy: The name's Stuffy--Stuffy the brave dragon. :Mr. Chomp: Pleased to meet you, Stuffy the brave dragon. :Stuffy: nervously So, uh, what's the popular food for sharks these days? Calamari? Mango? Gulp Dragons? :Mr. Chomp: Oh, gosh, no. I would-- :Stuffy: Aah! onto the bed curtains Ha ha. :Squeaking :Doc: We can use my desk for the checkup. :Stuffy: Aah! :Doc: Let's make more room for Mr. Chomp. Chilly, can you move that microscope out of the way? :Chilly: Uh, sure, Doc. Huh? Doc, I think I have Gianthanditis. My hand is huge! :Doc: Chilly, you're looking through a microscope. It makes things look bigger. :Chilly: Whoo. That's a relief. That's why you're the doc. :Doc: There. That'll work. :Squeaking :Hallie: I'm coming, Doc! I'm coming. :Hallie: Whew. I came as soon as I heard. I haven't moved so fast since the gulpy gators thought I had a marble in my pocket. :Doc: Thanks, you guys. I guess I'm a dentist tonight. Dentists are like doctors, for your teeth. Now let's take a look at that tooth. Open wide. :Chilly: Stop! Are you sure this is a good idea, Doc? :Stuffy: Couldn't you just look from over here? :Lambie: Yeah. Those teeth are so pointy. :Hermie: It Looks wicked dangerous. :Doc: I've told you guys, there's nothing to be scared of. Besides, doctors make a promise to help any patient who needs them, even if you're scared of them. And no one should be scared of sweet Mr. Chomp. :Mr. Chomp: Thanks. Crying :Doc: Oh, Mr. Chomp, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. :Mr. Chomp: Oh, you didn't do anything, Doc. It's not my tooth that hurts. Sniff It's my heart. :Doc: Your heart? Are you sad? :Mr. Chomp: It's just that it makes me feel bad when everyone is afraid of me. :Doc: You guys aren't still afraid of Mr. Chomp, are you? :Lambie: Well, yeah. He's a shark, Doc. :Stuffy: He chomps things. :Hermie: With wicked sharp teeth. :Mr. Chomp: I know I look scary, and Donny sure plays with me like I'm scary, but that's not the real me at all. I wouldn't hurt a plastic fly. :Chomp ::♪ It's not easy being me ♪ ::♪ I never asked for all these teeth ♪ ::♪ And I got feelings deep inside that no one knows ♪ ::♪ You think I'm a scary shark ♪ ::♪ But you can't judge a dog by the sound of its bark ♪ ::♪ And if you'll give me a chance ♪ ::♪ I'm gentle as a rose ♪ ::♪ Sharks can be good, just misunderstood ♪ ::♪ I'm as cuddly as a whale ♪ ::♪ There's nothing to fear ♪ ::♪ You just gotta hear my shark's tale ♪ ::♪ I'm cold and I'm gray, other fish swim away ♪ ::♪ But I wouldn't hurt a snail ♪ ::♪ If you'll be my friend ♪ ::♪ There's a happier end to my ♪ :Lambie and Mr. Chomp ::♪ Shark's tale ♪ :Doc: Mr. Chomp may look scary, but he's one of the nicest toys I know. :Hallie Doc's right. Have any of you ever seen Mr. Chomp be anything but as sweet as summer sunshine? :Lambie: Uh, now that you mention it, he was just offering Baby Turtle a sharky-back ride. :Hermie: Hm. And Marvin loves a good race. :Stuffy: I guess maybe we were wrong. :Hallie: Sounds to me like you were too busy looking at the size of his teeth to notice the size of his heart. :Lambie: Oh, we're sorry, Mr. Chomp. I should have given you a cuddle a long time ago. :Hallie: Now let's top all of this "shark's gonna eat me" nonsense and give our friend a checkup. :Stuffy: Yes. :Hermie: Wicked good idea. :Lambie: Now we're talking. :Doc: That's a super loose tooth, all right. I have a diagnosis. You have Loosetoothiosis. :Hallie: And I have the "Big Book of Boo-Boos". :Mr. Chomp: Uh-oh. That's doesn't sound so good. :Doc: Oh. This kind of things happens all the time with people. Your tooth must have come loose when Donny chomped you on something really hard. :Mr. Chomp: Can you fix it, Doc? :Doc: Yep. I'll just pastes it back in, and you can get back to chomping. :Mr. Chomp: I'm a little scared. :Stuffy: I suppose this brave dragon can be brave enough for both of us. :Lambie: I can be brave for you, too. :Mr. Chomp: Gosh. Thanks. :Doc: When you're scared, it helps to think about something else. :Lambie: Like something funny? :Doc: Sure. :Stuffy: All right. I got this one. What did one shark say to the other shark after he ate a clown fish? This tastes funny. Ha ha ha! Get it? Clown fish. Tastes funny. Ha ha ha! He's a clown fish and he's-- That one always gets me. :Lambie: Stuffy, that wasn't a very nice joke. You heard Mr. Chomp. He wouldn't hurt anyone. :Mr. Chomp: Actually, I thought it was pretty funny. :Stuffy: See, Lambie? Just because he's scary-looking doesn't mean he doesn't have a sense of humor. Right, buddy? :Mr. Chomp: Right. :Doc: OK, open wide, and let's get this tooth fixed up :Stuffy: You can squeeze my hand if you need to. :Mr. Chomp: OK. Ready, Doc. :Doc: There. All done. :Mr. Chomp: Wow. That didn't hurt at all. :Stuffy: Eek! :Mr. Chomp: Oh, sorry about that. :Stuffy: No problem. :Mr. Chomp: Ah, looks good. Feels good, too. :Chomp ::♪ I feel better, so much better ♪ ::♪ Thank you, Doc, for taking all the ouches away ♪ ::♪ I didn't feel so good ♪ ::♪ Till you fixed me like I knew that you would ♪ ::♪ Whoo! And I feel better, so much better now ♪ :Mr. Chomp: Wow. I feel like I could chomp anything. No, no, not you. I'm a sweetheart of a shark, remember? :on door :Doc: Toys, go stuffed. :Dr. McStuffins: Time to get under the covers, Doc. :Doc: I was just finishing up with a patient. His tooth was really loose, but I fixed it. :Dr. McStuffins: Wow. You do good work. Mwah. Sweet dreams. :Doc: Night, mom. :Lambie: Is there room in there for more? :Doc: Come on in. :Laughter :Hallie: Can I get a little room here? :Mr. Chomp: I won't bite. But I do snore. :Lambie: Oh. Well, Stuffy snores, too. :Stuffy: Who doesn't? :laughing Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts